Slade Numero
"Quote. Coming Soon..." - Slade Overview Slade is a character created by ShadowTheKid. Slade Numero - also known as Number 12 - is an over-thinking, mostly cheery, 16 year old student attending Half Moon Academy for his second year. He's prone to have outbreaks of anger when he sees mistreatment, due to being experimented on and mistreated himself as a child. These experiments have led him to be much fitter than the average human and have given him powers that he can't quite explain. History Origins In his diary, Slade wrote his origin story which sums up his life up till becoming a student at Half Moon Academy. Here's his entry labelled, "Number 12" "I was born in a Facility along with eleven other babies. We weren't given proper names just numbers because there wasn't any need to put too much thought into us, after all we were only experiments. I was labelled “Number 12”. Once we reached the age of 6 we were told, by the masked men, not to try to escape because it was impossible and we would only end up dead. During the following years we were trained to use various weapons and kill. Even though I had no experience in the outside world, I knew it wasn't right to take another person’s life, but I had to keep learning how too otherwise I would be punished by the masked scientists. When I turned 10 I was asked to go to lab 12. Not wanting to get in trouble I followed my orders. In the lab I was tied to a chair and made to close my eyes. After about 5 minutes of total darkness, my head was tilted back and I was told to open my mouth. So I did. I was given a thick liquid that stung my mouth and throat. After the pain was gone I passed out. When I woke up I really wanted to kill the masked scientists. To my surprise, I noticed someone’s presence behind me. I whipped myself around to meet the glare of one of the masked men. Suddenly I was full of rage and before I knew it, Red Flames were surrounding my hands. Before I could throw the flame at the man I felt a sting on my lower back. Once again I pass out. At the age of 13, I had planned my escape. I was sick of being treated badly and having to constantly train my body. Numbers 2, 5 and 9 had already died trying to escape but I was not scared because I would rather die than live a pointless life. Unarmed, I tried to escape but was captured, tortured and interrogated by the masked scientists. During my punishment I came up with an improved plan, I would go along with what the masked men wanted me to do, training to kill and exercising until I was strong enough to take them on by myself. 2 years passed. During a swordplay training session, I began my attack. I knocked out 2 of the masked men with my training sword before the other experiments started to help me out. Numbers 1, 10 and 11 didn't help out but the rest did. I looted both of the masked man’s swords and their tasers (What I felt on my lower back when I rebelled). I kept one of the swords and shared the other weapons with the other experiments. We were running towards the entrance of the facility before we were intercepted by at least 15 masked men. Within the group of masked men there were swordsmen and Archers. Us experiments wielded swords and were not prepared for archers. Regardless we attacked with no fear. After 10 minutes of blood spill there were two people left standing; me, scarred emotionally and physically, and a scared, but still standing archer. We had about 20 meters of space between each other and I knew that there was no way I could get out of the situation without getting hurt. So I did the only thing I could think of and charged, sword raised, at the archer. During my run I was shot in the upper thigh of my right leg and the shoulder of my left arm. Before the men could land a third shot, I had stabbed him right through the heart. After this, I checked for survivors but found none. Not wanting to check on the 3 experiments that were left behind, I left the cave and found myself in a forest. Since then I have been wandering the world trying to find answers to my endless pile of questions... I find myself applying at Half Moon Academy in my search for answers." HMA Slade Numero entered Half Moon Academy for the first time on the night of the School Dance. He went to the Main Hall when he was looking around the school and was surprised to find people gathering out the front. It was there he met Sol and Lara. They were shocked when they heard his name (Which was just Number 12 at the time) so he told them about his past. Afterwards they told him there was a dance so he had to buy a suit. He didn't have any money so he resorted to stealing (borrowing) a suit. Slade found a room with a door open so he snuck in and stole a suit. At the time he didn't know it was one of Promethius' Slade returned to the dance just before the doors opened. During the dance he went for a walk with Lara and they showed each other their powers. Slade then asked Lara to dance with him. She said yes since her date didn't show up. Back at the dance they witnessed Sol, Zeke and (Insert name here) playing some epic music. During one of the songs, emotional waves spread throughout the hall and made everyone express their true emotions. Slade admitted that he liked Lara and Lara kissed him. The last song made everyone extremely tired. Slade passed out and Lara fell on top of him. When he woke up Slade was extremely embarrassed and was very awkward around Lara. He was introduced to Mas when he was running around the room yelling. Mas called him an idiot and walked off. After a while Slade asked Lara to follow him to his room (which must of sounded extremely suspicious). At his room he introduces her to Number 13 who was the mysterious man in the mirror that looks exactly like Slade besides his eyes and his outfit. Lara and 13 have a quick conversation, before Slade asks her to leave. Soon afterwards he passes out. (Something happens with Insanity around here but I can't remember much about it.) Slade woke up, only to find Prometheus wearing the stolen suit. Before he could be taken to the Dorm President for his punishment, Prometheus was distracted by a noise and went out to investigate but before he went he locked up the room with magic. Slade ended up switching places with Number 13 to see if he could get them out. He failed. Mas noticing the interruption in the dimension went to investigate only to find 13 trying to get out of Slade's room. They had an argument and 13 switched with Slade again. Prometheus got back and carried Slade to Cyrus to get his punishment. The punishment consisted of him being sent to a different dimension and fighting of whacky enemies. During this time, Slade got a blue crystal which summons a mecha. He used the mecha to try break out of the school. Cyrus eventually let's him back out. The mecha returned to it's crystal form. Slade returned to his room and went to sleep. Sometime during the next day, Slade ended up switching with 13, so 13 can sort something out with Lara. (More on that in the 13 section.) After a while Slade felt 13's presence weaken. He managed to swap places with a random night class student. He ran to the infirmary, where he found Lara, 13 and a few others unconscious. He tried to wake Lara up. It didn't exactly work. 13 woke up and walked into the infirmary. Slade heard a battle going on and he went in to help out. During the battle, Slade tried to develop a flame that can positively react with 13's bombs. Soon 13 was taken away by Leumas. Leumas and 13 come back and 13 ripped out half of his soul and implants it into Slade. This gave Slade half of 13's powers and made him think that he could take the other experiments powers. 13 returns to his original dimension. The battle takes a strange turn and Slade and the protagonists are teleported to a different dimension. The dimension is made up of a floating castle with many rooms. They spawn in a random room and are attacked by 2 slimes, which are slammed together by Mark. Instead of making a bigger slime or killing them, they turned into a giant black slime dragon. (I forget what happens here) After the battle with the dragon, the protagonists find a trap door that leads down to another room which is guarded by a girl callled Sanity. Sanity seems to hate magic and gives the group an assortment of weapons to choose from. Slade grabs a rapier and a handgun. He revealed that he knows how to use a rapier from his time in the facility and that he can and will use the handgun if neccesary. Once everyone chooses their weapons, Sanity attacks. She uses magic, like a hypocrite, to make all of the left over weapons try to kill the protagonists. During this part of the battle, Slade blocks the assorted weapons with his rapier. After a while, Sanity makes the weapons surround, making a metal monster of sorts. Slade pulls his handgun out and starts to shoot at Sanity. The bullets hardly do anything, but the protagonists eventually beat her. They find a treasure room after beating her. It supplies a black liquid and some pouches. Slade grabs a pouch and fills with the black liquid. The group then proceeded to walk down a hallway, which leads to a room containing a delusional man living in his own reality. This man is revealed to be called Number 0, a.k.a Slade's shadow self (Persona references! :D). The protagonists came across more shadow versions of themselves as they moved on through the castle (memorie's a bit hazy from here on out). After returning to the school, Slade decided to completely focus on his school work, and keep a low profile. Therefore he wasn't involved with many of the other characters until the second year. Between HMA and HMA II Between his first and second year, Slade a.k.a Number 12, found himself lost. What could a homeless student do without school or a place to stay? Well, that will be explained now. Slade traveled around, trying to stay alive and keep track of the time. His travels led him to the place his life practically started, The Facility. He had applied at Half Moon Academy to find answers and frankly, he didn’t find all too much in term of his past and the Facility seemed to be the most logical place to find what he wanted no matter how much he hated it. As with most quests/adventures, everything didn’t go as expected. On the way, in a forest, Slade came across Experiment Number 11, whose experimental powers were unknown to all the other experiments. She explained that Slade’s rebellious actions had ruined the Facility’s plans for a better future. Slade called and they began to fight. Number 11’s ability, as Slade found out, was to manipulate shadows. She could move them at will and even solidify them, although there were limits to it’s speed and it had a weakness; light. Not exactly a weakness actually, as light creates more shadows, so Slade could only use his flames to move, weaken and slowdown 11’s shadows. Which, given time and his new ability to create magic bombs, resulted in him knocking 11 out. He moved on with more questions than ever. Next he ran into Number 10, whom had no powers, but was a humanoid tank of drug enhanced muscles. Slade’s flames had hardly any effect on 10, as he probably had taken numbing drugs to temporarily stop him from feeling anything. Number 12 was forced to use his superior speed, agility and intelligence to run away, set-up a trap for the hulk and continue on his way to the facility, confident that it would take Number 10 a while to catch up with him, and that he would be long gone before that would ever happen. Later, Slade reached the facility, but just as he was about to enter, Number 1 came out. Number 1’s power (At the time) was to change his size and even the amount of muscle he had at will. He used his ability (which was limited to being between the size and muscle mass of Number 10 and the size and muscle mass of an adult stick insect) to touch Slade’s chest. Slade felt a lot of his magical power leaving him. Number 1’s size changing ability had left him, but now he had 13’s/Slade’s magic bomb ability. 1 explained that his ability was to steal the other experiment’s abilities, (The size changing ability was Number 10’s and Number 1 had given 10 muscle increasing and extremely strong pain killing drugs to make up for his power loss) and that he had been made by the facility as a countermeasure against the other experiments and was thoroughly brainwashed to be their dog. Slade no longer had his bombs, but his flame power remained. Number 1 pulled out a red plague doctor’s mask from behind his back and put it on. He laughed as if he had just triumphed over Slade… But nothing happened. Very confused, 1 threw the mask to the side and realized that he hadn’t stolen Slade’s true power, but his secondary power which was somewhat weaker. The two experiments battled it out; Slade having the advantage over 13’s bombs. But before he could beat 1, Number 10 came back with a much more athletic body. His ability had come back when 1 had stolen one of Slade’s powers in exchange for the size changing ability which was, in fact, Number 10’s. 10 teamed up with 1 and they then had the clear advantage over Slade. While trying to fight back against his fellow experiments an idea popped into Slade’s mind. If Number 1 had put on the mask when he thought he had Slade’s true power, than maybe the mask only reacts with Slade’s original power. Slade made a break for the mask, and didn't hesitate to put it on. A medieval style outfit covered his body. The outfit had seemed to have come out of the mask and fit Slade perfectly. He felt lighter, stronger and his mind was clear. No more overwhelming thoughts or confusion. Just him, and the battle existed in his mind. His new get-up came with an anti-magic umbrella, a katana, a grappling hook, two daggers and the suit even seemed to be bulletproof. He knew what every tool he had just been given access to does as a bonus. Number 1’s magic bombs dispersed and even Number 10 returned to his original size when touching the umbrella, and by using the grappling hook to get from place to place much quicker, using his flames as a distraction and using the blunt side of the katana, Slade managed to knock out his former “in-mates”. Slade took the mask off and entered the facility to quickly gather what information he could. In one of the offices, he found a folder labeled, “Number 12”. He skimmed through the documents, worried about the other experiments waking up. He came across a page that stood out. It was the scientist’s results and conclusion of giving Number 12, (or Slade) his powers. It turned out, he was given the liquid so that he’d be able to use the mask/body armour ability which was meant to aid him in becoming the ultimate assassin, and that his emotional flame ability was a side-effect. If he had been experimented on until the age of 20, he would’ve been fully trained in using this ability and brainwashed into doing assassinations for the organization that funded the facility. His escape ruined that for them and that made him happy. Slade left the facility and later on (while in a town, waiting for school to come back) decided to rename himself to Slade Numero. He found this name amusing, but somewhat meaningful, because he came across the first name when reading a comic about an assassin called Deathstroke whose real name is Slade and the last name represents his childhood. Slade, a.k.a Number 12 also found out that he can add and remove equipment on his armour while wearing it, and those changes will remain the next time he uses it. Therefore, he swapped the katana for a wooden sword and added a cool hat. HMA II Slade returned to Half Moon Academy for his second year, transferring from the Night Class to the Day Class due to his change in abilities and new outlook on things. Powers and Abilities Characteristics Slade is of athletic build (as he was training to be an assassin before attending Half Moon Academy). He is strong enough to use a grappling hook and is quite good at hand to hand combat and sword fighting. He has enough stamina to do a marathon without stopping and is above average (by normal human standards) in speed. Slade is very skillful in what he does and can adapt to many different situations quickly. Powers *'Mask Bearer' When wearing his red plague doctor's mask, a full body outfit covers Slade's body, hiding his identity, supplying him with equipment and heightening his senses. *'Emotional Flame' Slade's flame changes colour and effects based on his emotions. *'Red': Makes a red flame when he is angry which is his strongest type of flame. *'Blue': Makes a blue flame when he is calm. It is weak but can still be used for a campfire. *'Purple': Not much is known about this flame. But it was conjured when he was showing off his abilities to Lara so it might have something to do with love. *'Pink': This Flame is triggerd by love and is not useful in anyway. But it looks great. *'Green (Undeveloped): '''Positively reacts with 13's bombs to make them stronger *'Yellow:' Used as a light flame. It is brighter then his other flames, but is practically useless in combat. *'Summon Bombs''' Number 12 can conjure a small bomb that he can control at will. Currently unavailable to him for Number 1 has stolen this ability... For now. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Red Plauge Doctor's Mask' Gives Slade a full body outfit that’s bulletproof which includes an awesome hat, a wooden katana, an anti-magic umbrella/shield, two daggers and a grappling hook when worn Weapons *'Wooden Sword' *'Anti-Magic Umbrella' Most magic is made useless when touching any part of the umbrella *'Daggers' *'Grappling Hook' Character Relations Lara Grihori: Current girlfriend. Met on his first day. Starting going out on the second day. Insanity: Slade and 13 (more so 13) have had a few run ins with Insanity. Insanity thinks 13 has potential, whilst Slade thinks Insanity's a maniac. Leumas Thigrw: Seperated 13 from Slade, by returning him to his original dimension Sol Zephyr: Arguably, Slade's first friend. They're on good terms, but haven't talked much on the whole. Cyrus Days: Fought against him with other when he went rouge and teamed up with him while at the castle dimension. Slade has been given punishment by him for stealing Prometheus's suit. Other than that, these two characters haven't really interacted. Prometheus: Slade stole this man's suit on his first day at HMA, but Prometheus has forgiven him now and they're on good terms. Tea Grey: Flirted with Slade at the school dance, but was rejected. Others to be added Love Life Lara Grihori: Currently in a relationship with her. Would go into detail, but they haven't really done much together considering the time they've been together. Notes *Slade Numero has gone through quite a few personality changes due to his indecisive creator. I'm trying to stick with his currently personality. Trivia *Slade was named after Slade Wilson, a.k.a Deathstroke from the DC universe *Slade's last name "Numero" represents his past. Theme(s) Category:Characters Category:Half Moon Academy Category:Boys Category:Dating Category:Sun Dorm Category:HMA Characters